


Try and Try Once More

by goodbyekillingharmony



Category: Fire Emblem Series, Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: Comfort, F/F, Fluff, Fluff and Hurt/Comfort, How Do I Tag, I Will Go Down With This Ship, Mild Hurt/Comfort, also i hc them as lesbians, and ofc my fav ship is a rarepair, bernagrid canon bernagrid canon, hi fe3h community im new here, i only just started this series and i already love it
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-09
Updated: 2020-03-09
Packaged: 2021-02-28 18:34:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 834
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23081800
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/goodbyekillingharmony/pseuds/goodbyekillingharmony
Summary: Ingrid comforts Bernadetta about her insecurity to train. (Takes place right after the end of Ingrid's and Bernadetta's Support Conversation B).
Relationships: Ingrid Brandl Galatea/Bernadetta von Varley
Comments: 6
Kudos: 26





	Try and Try Once More

**Author's Note:**

> hi new here pls no spoilers im only like 12 hours into the game a but i couldnt help but write these babes a fic  
> im sorry if this is ooc i just dont know the characters well enough :(  
> hope you enjoy it anyway! love u.

“Help…”

“Come on, Bernadetta! Let me show you how it’s done! Come over here.”

Bernadetta could honestly be doing much better things right now. Hiding in her room… Staring at the birds outside of her windows, honestly anything really. The young girl would have honestly preferred to be stuck with kitchen duty for the rest of her days as long as she was as far away from Miss Galatea as humanly possible. Unfortunately for her, she had little to no choice as she saw her sparring partner sprint over to the other side of the great hall to retrieve a hollowed out sword, and to her horror, it wasn’t just a single one. The soft smile on her face warmed Bernadetta’s heart a bit, but she also dreaded for what was to come. She dreaded disappointing Ingrid. 

The blonde girl gently handed Bernadetta the sword and she just sort of… stared at it. It wasn’t like she hasn’t ever seen a sword before, in fact, she’s seen far too many, and yet, it feels so… strange, so foreign. It was pure amazement, really. von Varley kept staring at the sword for a few more moments until she felt Ingrid’s hand find itself on top of her head, immediately earning a shriek.

“I-Ingrid…! Don’t… Don’t scare me like that…”

“I-I’m so sorry!! My intention wasn’t to startle you, Bernadetta! You just seemed to be daydreaming and I figured that was the best way to snap you out… My apologies, I shall not do that again.”

“No, it’s fine…”

“...Would you like to continue?”

“...Do-Do I really have to train?”

“Of course you do! You don’t want to end up inside a corpse cart, right?”

“C-C-Corpse cart?!”

“N-No! Not a corpse cart! Uhm… What I meant to say is that, uhh… Y-Your house really needs you, Bernadetta! They need you out on the battlefield. They want you to fight alongside you.”

“No, they don’t… I would just be holding them back. A-And besides, I don’t think I have the courage to actually fight. I’m not brave…”

Ingrid saw Bernadetta’s face slowly dim and knew she had to do something. She quickly sat down onto the floor, gesturing von Varley to sit down next to her. The purple haired girl sat down and almost immediately Ingrid grabbed both of Bernadetta’s hands and held them tightly together in hers. von Varley’s eyes immediately shot wide open as Ingrid stared at her, her eyes having some type of fire behind them. Bernadetta felt her heart getting heavy as those fiery eyes reminded her so much of her father’s stare, usually before he made her sit in a chair for hours upon hours on end. She knew she was safe with Ingrid, but still… Her father always somehow came back to her in the worst of times. Bernadetta diverted her stare elsewhere, and Ingrid noticed quickly, trying to soften her gaze as she squeezed the shorter girl’s hands tighter.

“Bernadetta…? Are you alright?”

“I-I’m fine. I promise. It’s just, no, you wouldn-”

“If you don’t have the courage to tell me right now, that’s perfectly fine. But, you can’t keep it all bottled up. You’ll lose the grip you have on yourself if you dwell too much to the past. I know it hurts, I really do, Bernadetta. And you’re so brave for being here with me. You could have just ran, but you didn’t. It shows you have courage. Courage to take on the world if you really wanted to. We have to be strong, no matter what. Not just for other people, but for ourselves as well. Strength isn’t just one universal thing, it’s a broad term. And I promise you, not just me, but the entire Black Eagle house *knows* how strong you are. You are your own biggest fan, and you are your own worst any - greater than any foe. That’s why you need to keep a grip on yourself. Never let anyone, especially not yourself, tell that to you otherwise.”

“I…”

“I-I apologize! I…seemed to have rambled on a bit - I didn’t even realize I was speaking so much - but what I said is true. I hope it wasn’t too confusing for you, I just could tell you were sad and I wanted to help you, at least a little bit with my own strength - oh, I’m rambling again, I’m so-”

Ingrid was so lost in her head that she didn’t even realize Bernadetta had wrapped her arms around her torso, and was now resting her head on her own chest. She carefully looked down and saw a smile on her face, along with a heavy redness that covered her ear and part of her cheek, at least, that was what Galatea was able to see anyway. She softly smiled to herself and returned the hug.

“Thank you… Thank you for believing in me, Ingrid.”

“No, I must really thank you, Bernadetta. I am honored to be in the presense of a great ally.”

**Author's Note:**

> insta: @trubonny


End file.
